


Did someone say "breakfast"?

by Daddyoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyoo/pseuds/Daddyoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto brings Ryuu breakfast….Things get a bit steamy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did someone say "breakfast"?

“Ryuu!” Ryuu’s mom shouted from the kitchen with a plate of tamagoyaki and broiled fish. Ryuu groaned, lifting his head when he heard his mom yell, rubbing his eyes drowsily trying to focus on the numbers the clock next to his bed displayed. Ryuu closed his eyes once he could finally make out the numbers that read ‘8:45’, it was Saturday, and there was no way in hell he was getting out of bed this early.

Yamamoto knocked on the Tanaka’s front door, smiling kindly at Mrs. Tanaka, “Good morning Obasan! Is Ryuu awake yet?”

Mrs. Tanaka shook her head laughing softly, “Ah, no Yamamoto. Do you think you could go wake him up for me?”

Yamamoto nodded flashing her one last smile, grabbing the plate of food from the table once she’s turned around making his way to Ryuu’s room after.

“Ryuu?” Yamamoto half whispered, cracking open the door to poke his head in. He had passed back out and was sprawled out in bed clad in just his plad boxers and a blanket. Yamamoto bit his lip to keep in a laugh, making his way into the room locking the door behind him before setting the plate of food on his bed side table. Yamamoto smiled to himself, looking down at the, slightly taller, man who was a tangle of limbs and blankets.

“Ryuu…” Yamamoto whispered leaning down, running his finger tips over Ryuu’s shaved head, letting out a chuckle, “You sleep like an ogre you idiot…” Ryuu groaned quietly, letting out a rather loud snore before moving his head, pressing his face into his pillow. Yamamoto sighed softly, pressing a soft kiss to Ryuunosuke’s cheek, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He smiled softly, leaning his head back to watch Ryuu, running his finger tips over his back, keeping his voice a whisper.

“Oh Ryuu…” He leaned over, pressing a kiss to the area under Ryuu’s ear, letting his lips linger for a moment before letting his lips wander down the others neck, stopping momentarily when Ryuu let out a throaty whine.

“You should wake up…” Yamamoto pressed one last kiss to Ryuu’s shoulder, letting his hand wander to the waist band of his boxers, tracing his fingers over the other mans hip bones. Ryuu let out a quiet whine, fidgeting slightly when Yamamotos fingers started to work there way under his boxers.

Yamamoto stilled, waiting for Ryuu to relax before continuing.

“Oh, Tanaka-Senpai~” He spoke in a sing song voice, running his fingers over the base of his cock before wrapping his hand around it firmly. “Wakey wakey, Senpai…” Yamamoto smiled to himself, pressing gentle kisses into his skin, slowly moving his hand over Ryuu’s semi hard on. Ryuu let out another whine, pushing his hips into Yamamoto’s hand absentmindedly. Yamamoto smirked, moving his hand in a slow rhythm, pressing slow gentle kisses over Ryuu’s neck, slowly inching his way down this skin off his back.

“Mmm…” Ryuu groaned still half asleep, pushing his chest forward slightly, letting his head lean back.

Yamamoto looked up, squeezing his hand firmly before pulling it away completely, making his way to the foot of Ryuu’s bed. He closed his eyes, running his fingers over Ryuu’s thighs, making his way up to his boxers to tug them down.

“Come on, Ryuu…” He laughed under his breath, leaning his head down to press a kiss to Ryuu’s hips, biting down gently. Ryuu let out a quiet whine, his eyes fluttering open slightly.

“H-huh…” Ryuu reached up, rubbing his eyes, trying to get his vision to focus. “Ya-Yamamoto…”

Yamamoto smirked up at him, pressing his lips to the tip of his cock, before wrapping his lips around the head, taking him into his mouth in one swift motion. Ryuu gasped quietly, gripping the blanket that was half tangled around his body, biting down on his bottom lip.

“O-oh…Fuck…Yamamoto….”Ryuu moaned, finally coming to his senses on what was going on, shifting under Yamamotos mouth in an attempt to atleast half sit up. Yamamoto pulled his mouth off with a quiet ‘pop’ noise looking up at Ryuu.

“Are you okay?” He smirked, pressing slow gentle kisses into Ryuu’s inner thigh.

“Fuck…uh huh…” He nodded quickly, sitting up slightly, reaching his hands out to run them through Yamamotos hair. “Now get back over here…” He smirked slightly watching as Yamamoto shuddered from the low half groggy tone in Ryuu’s voice. Yamamoto laughed, scooting closer, pressing a light kiss to the base of his cock.

“Mmm…Is this what you want Tanaka-senpai?” Yamamoto smirked, dragging his tongue over the underside of his cock, watching Ryuu lean his head back and let out a quiet moan.

“Shit…Yeah…uh…keep doing that,” He closed his eyes, nodding slightly, reaching out to tangle his hands in Yamamoto’s hair. “Fuck, just…keep doing that…”

Yamamoto leaned up into Ryuu’s hands, wrapping his mouth around the head of his cock, letting his eyes slip close as he relaxes his throught letting Ryuu’s hands push his head lower. Ryuu groaned quetly, pressing the tips of his fingers into the base of Yamamotos neck, watching the way Yamamot’s lips move around the thickness of his cock, letting out a soft moan as he pushes his hips foward setting a slow pace so give Yamamoto time to breath.

Ryuu leaned his head back, biting down on his lip desperately trying to keep quiet so that his mom won’t hear. He let out a quiet groan, feeling Yamamoto drag his tongue over the underside of cock when he pulls his head back. Yamamoto pulls off slowly, letting his tongue move over the tip of Ryuu’s cock in a lazy motion.

“God..fucking dammit Yamamoto…” Ryuu groaned, watching Yamamoto wrap his hand around the base of his cock, pumping him slowly while his head dipped down to suck small hickies into Ryuu’s thighs. A small moan escaped Yamamotos throat, moving his hand over the length of Ryuu’s cock, whispering quietly.

“Will you shut up, Ryuu?” He laughed, nipping his thigh gently before pressing another kiss to the base of Ryuu’s cock. Ryuu nodded slightly, letting out a quiet whine jerking his hips slightly, feeling a knot forming in his stomach.

“Sh-shit…Okay…Sorry” Ryuu whispered, pushing his hips forward, bringing a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet, letting out little whines when he feels Yamamot’s tongue brush over the very bottom of his head.

Yamamoto laughed quietly, shaking his head slightly before taking Ryuu back into his mouth, pushing his mouth down to the base of his cock, swallowing around it. Ryuu gasped quietly, jerking his hips forward, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten shortly after, a warm sensation spreading through his body as he cum, his face turning a dark shade of red.

Yamamoto pulled away a moment later, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand, letting out a soft laugh before crawling up to the top of the bed.

“God damn…” Ryuu whispered, hooking his arm over Yamamoto’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“Ya know….I came here with breakfast….but I’m pretty sure it’s cold now.” He smiled, nuzzling into the crook of Ryuu’s neck.

“Thank you…” He smiled, reaching over to tear a piece of the, now barely warm, fish off, popping it into his mouth. “It’s still good. Open your mouth.” Ryuu laughed, tearing off a second piece, feeding it to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto smiled softly, chewing the fish before pressing a kiss to Ryuu’s jaw.

“I love you, Ryuu.”

Ryuu looked at Yamamoto, letting out a quiet chuckle before speaking, “I guess you could say…….You’ve got a ‘Heart On’…” Ryuu laughed rather loudly, grinning down at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto paused for a moment, shaking his head slowly, “Ryuu…..shut the fuck up you nerd.” 


End file.
